hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of hip hop musicians
The rappers, groups, record producers and DJs listed below each have pages on the Hip Hop Wiki. Once they have a page on the wiki, they will be added to the list. List # *2 Black 2 Strong MMG *2 Chainz *2 Live Crew *2 Low *2 Real *2nd II None *2nd Power *3 Grand *3-2 *3rd Bass *The 3rd Kind *4th Disciple *5th Ward Boyz *8Ball *8Ball & MJG *9th Wonder *20-2-Life *21 Savage *.38 *40 Glocc *50 Cent *88-Keys *The 144 Elite *213 *415 *504 Boyz A *A.C. Chill *A.D.O.R. *A$AP Ferg *A$AP Mob *A$AP Rocky *A+ *A-Plus *The A-Team *Ab-Soul *Above the Law *Abstract Mindstate *Abstract Rude *Abstract Tribe Unique *Ace Hood *Aceyalone *Action Bronson *Afrika Bambaataa *Afrika Bambaataa & Soulsonic Force *Afrika Islam *Afu-Ra *AG *Akinyele *The Alchemist *Tha Alkaholiks *Aloe Blacc *American Cream Team *AMG *Amil *André 3000 *Deric "D-Dot" Angelettie *Ant Banks *Apache *Apollo Brown *Arabian Prince *Arrested Development *Artifacts *Audio Two *The Away Team *Awesome Dre *AWOL *AZ *Azie Faison B *B.G. *B.G. Knocc Out *The B.U.M.S. *B-1 *B-Brazy *B-Legit *B-Mad *B-Real *Baatin *Bad Azz *Bad Meets Evil *Bahamadia *Ballout *BAM *Bas *Bass Brothers *Battlecat *Beanie Sigel *Beastie Boys *Da Beatminerz *The Beatnuts *Big Body Bes *Big Boi *Big Boss *Big Daddy Kane *Big Freeze *Big Gipp *Big Hawk *Big K.R.I.T. *Big L *Big Lurch *Big Mello *Big Mike *Big Moe *Big Noyd *Big Pokey *Big Pun *Big Scoob *Big Sean *Big Shug *Big Syke *Big Tray Deee *Big Twan *Big Tymers *Big Wy *Bigg Money Odis *Bink! *Birdman *Bishop Lamont *Bishop Nehru *Biz Markie *Bizarre *Blac Haze *Black Hippy *Black Market Militia *Black Mike *Black Milk *Black Moon *Black Sheep *Black Star *Black Thought *Blackalicious *Blood Money *Bloods & Crips *Bloodshed *Bloody Mary *Blu *Bo$$ *Bobby Shmurda *Bobcat *Boi-1da *Bone Thugs-n-Harmony *Boogie Down Productions *Boot Camp Clik *Bootie Brown *Botany Boys *Bow Wow *Brand Nubian *Bravehearts *Broncoe *Brotha Lynch Hung *Brothers of the Same Mind *Buckshot *Buckwild *Da Bulldogs *Bun B *Bushwick Bill *Busta Rhymes *Busy Bee *Ishmael Butler C *C.E.B. *C.I.A. *C.L. Smooth *C.P.O. *C-Bo *C-Murder *C-Note *Caleborate *Cam'ron *Camoflauge *Camp Lo *Luther Campbell *Canibus *Nick Cannon *Capital STEEZ *Capo *Capone-N-Noreaga *Cappadonna *The Carters *Casual *Chali 2na *Chamillionaire *Chance the Rapper *Charlie Brown *Chief Keef *Chi-Ali *Childish Gambino *Children of the Corn *Tha Chill *Chill Rob G *Chino XL *Choice *Chopmaster J *Chubb Rock *Chuck D *Chuck Strangers *CJ Fly *Cl'che *Clee *The Click *Clipse *Coke La Rock *Cold 187um *The Cold Crush Brothers *J. Cole *Sean Combs *Common *Compton's Most Wanted *The Conscious Army *Consequence *Convicts *Conway *Cool & Dre *Cool C *Coolio *Coolio da Unda Dogg *Cormega *Coughee Brothaz *Cougnut *Cowboy *Craig G *Crazy C *Crooklyn Dodgers *Cuban Link *Curren$y *Cut Chemist *Cypress Hill D *D of Trinity Garden Cartel *The D.O.C. *D'Love *D-Boy Rodriguez *D-Nice *D12 *DaBaby *Daddy Rich *Daddy-O *Damu Ridas *Danger Mouse *The Dangerous Crew *Danny Brown *Das EFX *David Banner *Daz Dillinger *DBX *De La Soul *De' 1 *Dead End Alliance *Mike Dean *Def IV *Def Jef *Def Squad *Defari *Del the Funky Homosapien *Denzel Curry *Desiigner *Devin the Dude *DFC *Dialect & Despair *Diamond D *Digable Planets *Diggin' in the Crates Crew *Digi+Phonics *Digital Underground *Dilated Peoples *Dinco D *The Diplomats *Divine Styler *DJ Aladdin *DJ Babu *DJ Chuck Chillout *DJ Dahi *DJ Drama *DJ Fuze *DJ Jazzy Jay *DJ Jazzy Jeff *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *DJ JZ *DJ Khaled *DJ Khalil *DJ King Assassin *DJ Kool Herc *DJ Lord *DJ Mark the 45 King *DJ Mike Smooth *DJ Muggs *DJ Mustard *DJ Nu-Mark *DJ Pooh *DJ Premier *DJ QBert *DJ Quik *DJ Scratch *DJ Screw *DJ Shadow *DJ Slip *DJ Subroc *DJ U-Neek *DJ Uncle Al *DJ Yella *DMG *DMX *Do or Die *Doctor Dré *Tha Dogg Pound *Dom Kennedy *Domino (producer) *Domino (rapper) *Domo Genesis *Donald D *Dope E *Doug E. Fresh *The Dove Shack *DR Period *Dr. Dre *Dr. Superman & Lady Sweet *Drake *Dramacydal *DraMatik *Dredknotz *Dres *Dresta *Dru Down *Dubee *Dungeon Family E *E.D.I. *E.S.G. *E-40 *E-A-Ski *Earl Sweatshirt *EARTHGANG *Easy Mo Bee *Tha Eastsidaz *Eazy-E *Ed Lover *Ed O.G *Elevator Jay *Eminem *EPMD *Eric B. *Eric B. & Rakim *Erotic D *Esinchill *Eve *Everlast *Evidence *Extra Prolific F *Fab 5 Freddy *Fabolous *Fakkulty *Fam-Lee *Fashawn *The Fat Boys *Fat Jack *Fat Joe *Fat Pat *Father Dom *Fatlip *Fiend *Fila Fresh Crew *The Firm *Flatbush Zombies *Flavor Flav *Flavor Unit *Fo' Clips Eclipse *The Foreign Exchange *Foxy Brown *Freddie Foxxx *Freddie Gibbs *Fredo Santana *Fredro Starr *Freestyle Fellowship *Freeway *Frost *Frukwan *Fugees *Funkdoobiest *Funkmaster Flex *Funky 4 + 1 *Future G *G Herbo *G-Bone *G-Rapp *G-Unit *The Game *Gang Starr *Gang Starr Foundation *Gangrene *Ganksta N-I-P *GAR *Geto Boys *Ghetto Chilldren *The Ghetto Dwellas *Ghostface Killah *GLC *Gold Money *Goldy *Goodie Mob *Grand Daddy I.U. *Grand Puba *Grand Wizzard Theodore *Grandmaster Caz *Grandmaster Flash *Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five *Grandmaster Flowers *Grap Luva *Gravediggaz *Greek *Grimm *Group Home *Gucci Mane *Gunna *Guru *GZA H *H.W.A. *Half a Mill *Hank Shocklee *Hard 2 Obtain *Harry Fraud *Havoc *Heavy D *Heavy D & the Boyz *Hell Razah *Heltah Skeltah *Hen-Gee *Hi-C *Hi-Tek *Hieroglyphics *Lauryn Hill *Hilltop Hoods *Hit Squad *Hit-Boy *Hobo Junction *Hot Boys *House of Pain *Howie Tee *Hurricane G *Hussein Fatal I *Ice Cube *Ice Lord *Ice-T *Icey Hott *Ill Bill *Illa J *Illmind *Imani *Immortal Technique *Infamous Mobb *InI *Inner City Posse *Insane Clown Posse *Inspectah Deck J *J Dilla *J.I.D *J-Live *The J-P-C- Gang *J-Ro *J-Swift *Ja Rule *Jadakiss *Jake One *Jam Master Jay *Jamal *Jay Rock *Jay Z *Jayo Felony *Jaz-O *Jazze Pha *Wyclef Jean *Jean Grae *Jemini the Gifted One *Mick Jenkins *Jermaine Dupri *Jeru the Damaja *Joe C. *Joey Bada$$ *John Bido *Johnny "J" *Quincy Jones III *JT the Bigga Figga *Juice Crew *Juicy J *Junior M.A.F.I.A. *Jurassic 5 *Just Blaze *Just-Ice *Justice Allah *Juvenile K *K.B. da Kidnappa *K-Dee *K-Def *K-Rino *K-Solo *Kam *Kastro *Kendrick Lamar *Kenny K *Kevin Gates *Khayree *Khujo *Kid 'n Play *Kid Capri *Kid Cudi *Kidd Kidd *Killah Priest *Da King & I *King Sun *King Tee *Kirk Knight *KLC *Klondike Kat *KMD *KMG *Knobody *Knoc-turn'al *Knxwledge *Kodak Black *Kokane *Kool DJ Red Alert *Kool G Rap *Kool G Rap & DJ Polo *Kool Keith *Kool Moe Dee *Krayzie Bone *Kris Kross *KRS-One *Kurious *Kurtis Blow *Kurupt *Kuwait *Kwamé *KXNG CROOKED L *L.A. Jay *L.A. Posse *L.E.G.A.C.Y. *L.E.S. *La Coka Nostra *Sylvan LaCue *Ladybug Mecca *Lakim Shabazz *Large Professor *Ron "Amen-Ra" Lawrence *Layzie Bone *LBC Crew *Leaders of the New School *Da Lench Mob *Lifers Group *Lil ½ Dead *Lil B *Lil Baby *Lil Bibby *Lil' C-Style *Lil' Dap *Lil Durk *Lil Eazy-E *Lil' Flip *Lil Jon *Lil' Keke *Lil' Kim *Lil Lo *Lil' O *Lil Pump *Lil Reese *Lil Rob *Lil Scrappy *Lil Uzi Vert *Lil Wayne *Lil Yachty *Lin Que *Little Brother *Live Squad *LL Cool J *Lloyd Banks *London Posse *Lootpack *Lord Finesse *Lord Jamar *Lords of the Underground *Lost Boyz *Low Profile *The LOX *Ludacris *Luniz *Lupe Fiasco *Lute *Lux M *M.O.P. *Mac *The Mac *Mac Dre *Mac Mall *Mac Miller *Craig Mack *Mack 10 *Madlib *Madvillain *Magic *Magik *Main Source *Majesty *Mannie Fresh *Mantronix *Marley Marl *Terrace Martin *Mase *Maseo *Masta Ace *Masta Ace Incorporated *Masta Killa *Master P *Mathematics *Mausberg *MC Breed *MC Eiht *MC Lyte *MC Ren *MC Serch *MC Shan *MC Trouble *Darryl McDaniels *McGruff *Median *Meek Mill *Melle Mel *Memphis Bleek *Menajahtwa *Method Man *Method Man & Redman *Metro Boomin *Meyhem Lauren *MF DOOM *MF Grimm *Mic Geronimo *Migos *Mike Will Made It *Milk Dee *Missy Elliott *Mister Cee *Mix Master Mike *Mixmaster Spade *MJG *Mob Money *Mobb Deep *Mobstyle *Money-B *Monie Love *MoRuf *Mos Def *Mr. CAP *Mr. Criminal *Mr. Magic *Mr. Mixx *Ms. Melodie *Mr. Q *Ali Shaheed Muhammad *Munk wit da Funk *Murder One *Keith Murray *Murs *Myka 9 *Mystik Journeymen *Mystikal N *N.A.P. *N.O. Joe *N.O.R.E. *N.W.A *Napoleon *Narcotik *Nas *Nate Dogg *Nationwide Rip Ridaz *Native Tongues *Nature *Naughty by Nature *The Neptunes *Nice & Smooth *Nicki Minaj *Nipsey Hussle *No I.D. *Noname *The Nonce *The Notorious B.I.G. *Nottz *Numskull O *O.C. *O.G. Style *O.G.C. *Odd Future *Odd Squad *Offset *Oh No *Ohbliv *Ol' Dirty Bastard *Iman Omari *One Way *Onyx *Opio *Organized Konfusion *Organized Noize *Original Flavor *Joell Ortiz *Othorized F.A.M. *OutKast *Outlawz *OverDoz. P *P.E.A.C.E. *P.J. LaBoy *P.M. Dawn *PackFM *Paris *Party Arty *Paul C *Paul Wall *Pee-Wee *Pep Love *Pete Nice *Pete Rock *Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth *The Pharcyde *Pharoah *Pharoahe Monch *Phesto *Ronnie M. Phillips *Phonte *Pimp C *Pimp Daddy *Pimp Game Shane *Tony Pizarro *Planet Asia *Playboi Carti *Plies *PMD *Poetic *Point Blank *Poison Clan *Pooh-Man *Poor Righteous Teachers *Mr. Porter *Posdnuos *Positive K *Pras *Sean Price *Prince Johnny C *Prince Paul *Prince Po *Pro Era *Problem *Prodigy *Professor Griff *Project Pat *Proof *PSK-13 *Public Enemy *Pusha T Q *Q-Boy *Q-Tip *Quavo *Queen Latifah *Questlove R *R.C.U. *Raekwon *Raheem *Rahzel *Rakim *Rampage *Rapper K *Rapper Big Pooh *Rappin' 4-Tay *Rappin' Ron & Ant Diddley Dog *Rapsody *Ras Kass *Raw Fusion *Ray Luv *RBL Posse *RBX *Real Chill *Really Doe *Redman *Redrum 781 *Reflection Eternal *The Regime *Salaam Remi *Remy Ma *Rhyme Felon *Rhyme Syndicate *Rhymefest *Rich Homie Quan *Rich the Kid *Richie Rich *Rick Rock *Rick Ross *Rick Rubin *Riddlore? *RKM Legend *Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock *Rob Swift *Rob-O *Sylvia Robinson *Rodney-O & Joe Cooley *Roc Marciano *Roc Raida *Rockwilder *The Roots *Rowdy Rebel *Roxanne Shanté *Royal Flush (group) *Royce da 5'9" *Run-D.M.C. *RZA S *S1 *Saafir *Saba *Sabotage *Sadat X *Salt-n-Pepa *San Quinn *Sauce Money *Scarface *Schoolly D *Scientifik *Scott La Rock *ScHoolboy Q *Screwed Up Click *Seagram *Self Jupiter *The Sequence *Erick Sermon *Mopreme Shakur *Tupac Shakur *Noah "40" Shebib *Sheck Wes *Sheek Louch *Shock G *Showbiz *Showbiz & A.G. *Shyheim *Silkk the Shocker *Sicx *Joseph Simmons *Russell Simmons *Guilty Simpson *Sinsemilla *Sir Jinx *Sister Souljah *Skee-Lo *Skeme *Ski Beatz *Skillz *Skyzoo *Slaughterhouse *Slim Thug *Slimkid3 *Slug *Slum Village *Smif-n-Wessun *Larry Smith *Will Smith *Smoke DZA *Smokepurpp *Sniper *Snoop Dogg *Snupe *Soopafly *Soul Intent *Soulja Boy *Soulja Slim *Soulquarians *Souls of Mischief *South Central Cartel *South Circle *South Park Coalition *South Park Mexican *Southside *Special Ed *Speech *Speedy Loc *Spice 1 *Spider Loc *Spoonie Gee *State Property *Statik Selektah *Steady B *Steele *Stetsasonic *Sticky Fingaz *Scott Storch *Strange Fruit Project *Street Military *Streetlife *Stretch *Strictly Dope *Strong Arm Steady *Styles P *The Sugarhill Gang *Sunz of Man *Swizz Beatz T *T La Rock *T.I. *T.J. Swann *T-Minus *T-Pain *Tadoe *Tajai *Talib Kweli *Tame One *Tash *Tech N9ne *Tek *Termanology *Terminator X *Terror Squad *The Terrorists *THC *Theodore Unit *Chucky Thompson *Threat *Three 6 Mafia *Three Times Dope *Thug Life *Thug Lordz *Tim Dog *Timbaland *Timbaland & Magoo *Timbo King *Toddy Tee *Tone Lōc *Tony Yayo *Too $hort *Too Much Trouble *Trae tha Truth *Tragedy Khadafi *Travis Scott *Tray Savage *Treach *Treacherous Three *A Tribe Called Quest *Obie Trice *Trick Daddy *Trinity Garden Cartel *Trippie Redd *The Troubleneck Brothers *TRU *True Master *Trugoy *Turk *Tweedy Bird Loc *Twin Loc *Twinz *Twista *Two Kings in a Cipher *Tyga *Tyler, The Creator U *U-God *UGK *Ultramagnetic MC's *The UMC's *Uncle Jamm's Army *The Underachievers *The Unknown DJ *UTFO V *Vanilla Ice *Vic Mensa *Vince Staples *Vinnie Paz *Vitamin D W *Waka Flocka Flame *Wale *War Zone *WC *WC and the Maad Circle *Kanye West *Ray West *Westside Connection *Westside Gunn *Whistle *Jarobi White *Whodini *The Whooliganz *will.i.am *William Cooper *Pharrell Williams *Willie D *Willie the Kid *Wiz Khalifa *Ryan "Woodie" Wood *World Class Wreckin' Cru *Wreckless Klan *Tommy Wright III *Wu-Elements *Wu-Tang Clan X *X Clan *The X-Ecutioners *X-Raided *XXXTentacion *Xzibit Y *Yaki Kadafi *Yall So Stupid *YBN Nahmir *YG *YG'z *Yo Gotti *Yo-Yo *Yomo & Maulkie *Young Buck *Young Dirty Bastard *Young Jeezy *Young Lay *Young Mass *Young Maylay *Young MC *Young Murder Squad *Young Noble *Young Soldierz *Young Thug *Da Youngsta's *Yukmouth *Yusef Afloat *YZ Z *Z-Ro *Zaytoven Category:Lists